With continuous innovation and development in the lighting industry, as well as the increasing importance of energy-saving and environmental protection, LED lighting is becoming the prominent energy-efficient lighting technology. However, due to volt-ampere principles and temperature characteristics, LEDs are more sensitive to current than voltage. Thus, conventional power supplies may not be directly provided to the LEDs. Rather, an appropriate LED driver can be employed with the power supply when using LED as a lighting source.